<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flash's trip to the lab by Gooood_TImes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646717">Flash's trip to the lab</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooood_TImes/pseuds/Gooood_TImes'>Gooood_TImes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Redemption, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooood_TImes/pseuds/Gooood_TImes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash and Peter are partnered for a school project and they end up working on it at SI.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flash's trip to the lab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is kinda rough. I wasn't really trying I was just bored and couldn't sleep last night. All mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey kid, how was your day?" Tony took the dramatic groan followed by sigh as a ‘no it was not a good day’ and Tony was instantly concerned, “Want to tell me what happened kid?”</p>
<p>“I gotta do a stupid science project with Flash and his friends.” Peter rolled his eyes at the thought of working with Flash, “and they won’t give us class time which means we have to find our own supplies and place to work.”</p>
<p>“Peter you already have this lab and I think it’s pretty well stocked.” Tony looked at the sulking boy.</p>
<p>"No trust me you don't want Flash and his friends in your lab." Peter exaggerated.</p>
<p>"Peter I don't think it matters how big of a jerk he is you're going to have to do this project one way or another so may as well get it done here where I can supervise you guys and make you look cool." Tony gave Peter a stern look.</p>
<p>"Fine." Peter huffed.</p>
<p>*     *     * </p>
<p>The next day at school Peter reluctantly approached Flash and his friends, "What do you want Penis Parker."</p>
<p>Peter internally groaned at the name, "I have a place to work on our project after school if you and your friends are free."</p>
<p>Flash looked at his two friends beside him who were also part of the project, "fine let's do it now so I won't have to put up with you little puny Parker."</p>
<p>"Ok I'll meet you guys right after school at the main doors." Peter told Flash.</p>
<p>"You better be there Penis or I'll have your ass." Flash threatened.</p>
<p>"I will be." With that Peter walked off.</p>
<p>At the end of the day Peter walked out of the school to see Flash and his friends already there, "hurry up Parker I thought you ditched us. I don't want to spend any more time then I have to with you."</p>
<p>"Ok come on. Our rides over here." Peter walked to the spot where Happy always parked and gestured for Flash and his friends to get in back while he got in the front.</p>
<p>"Hey Happy." Peter greeted the usual stone face that picked him up every day.</p>
<p>"Hey Peter. Who are your friends?" Happy looked at the three extra kids in the rear view mirror.</p>
<p>"That's Flash, Julian and Mark." Peter introduced, "I'm bringing them over to work on a school project."</p>
<p>Happy just shrugged his shoulders and drove out of the parking lot. The three boys in the back sat silently as Peter and Happy had their normal conversation on their way to the tower.</p>
<p>When they arrived Peter took a mental picture of Flash's face when he realized that they were at Stark tower. Both Happy and Peter internally laughed at his expression.</p>
<p>"I'm going to have to go with you guys and get these three signed in for a day so they don't get kicked out by security." Happy explained as he took the boys through a seperate door, "you guys will have to sign a NDA and have an eye scan done. Everybody does it."</p>
<p>The three boys nodded as they waited by the desk where they had to fill out the forms.</p>
<p>"And remember, these are legally binding contracts so if you break then we can sue you." Happy gave the three boys a look that clearly said 'don't mess with me.'</p>
<p>The boys quickly filled out the NDA's. Happy gave each of them a plain white security card telling them that they could keep them forever and that they would only ever work if Peter scanned his right before theirs.</p>
<p>Now that they were done that all four boys could go to the front entrance to scan into the building. Once they got to the private elevator Flash started to ask questions.</p>
<p>"Ok penis how did you do it? Huh? How did you get somebody to lie for you and get you that badge?" He spat.</p>
<p>"I already told you I have an internship here." Peter reminded him for the millionth time.</p>
<p>"No you don't. There's no way that that puny penis Parker could ever be smart enough to get an internship in a place like this. So I'm going to ask you again how did you do it?" Flash didn't let up.</p>
<p>Before things could go further the elevator door opened and Peter rushed out. He quickly moved down the hall and let the three boys follow him.</p>
<p>The floor they were on only consisted of two labs so the door to the lab was right outside the elevator. Peter quickly scanned the other three boys in before opening the doors. Flash and his friends shoved past Peter and entered the lab before they stopped dead in their tracks.</p>
<p>"Is that?", "No it can't be.", "What the fuck is going on Parker?" Flash and the others stuttered out at the sight of the one and only Tony Stark.</p>
<p>Peter ignored the other boys in favour of dropping his backpack in the door and sprinting across the room and jumping so he landed on Tony's shoulders, "Oh hey kiddo! Did you bring your friends with you like we discussed?"</p>
<p>Peter gestured his head towards the door and Tony turned with Peter still on his shoulders to face the other three boys, “Hey guys.”</p>
<p>“H-Hi….Hey..Um...Hi….Yeah...Hello.” Peter was never going to forget Flash stuttering like a schoolgirl.</p>
<p>“So Peter is going to get you guys started and then I’m going to have to borrow him for a second. Will you guys be okay for a few minutes?” Tony dropped Peter off of his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Yeah of course.” Flash didn’t dare disagree.</p>
<p>Peter walked over to his table with the other three boys in tow, “Okay you guys are allowed to use almost anything in here. The things you guys can touch will become apparent when you go to reach for them by FRIDAY-”</p>
<p>“What's Friday?” Peter was cut off by the question.</p>
<p>“FRIDAY is the AI that runs the lab. She will tell you if you go to reach for something you're not supposed to, if you try to ignore you will be escorted out of the building and could be fined.” Peter looked at them with a serious stare.</p>
<p>All three boys understood and gave a small nod of their heads to show confirmation. Once they did, Peter dug out their assignment, which was to create something that would help somebody who had a job that included lots of manual labor. The finished project would then be taken to a site of work for testing and that would make up their grade.</p>
<p>They had decided that they were going to make a robot that could replace the workers in a store. It would be programmed to help people locate what they are looking for, do check out and restock the shelves. Flash and Peter were going to make the main working of the robot and Julian and Mark were going to do programming so it would work. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go and what Tony wanted me to do real quick and then I’ll be back.” Peter looked to the three boys and saw three nods.</p>
<p>Tony who was listening perked up, “You just have to test out the new web fluid for spider-man. I thought that since it's your formula you should be the one to test it.”  </p>
<p>“Wait spider-man's web fluid?” Flash almost glowed at the mention of his favourite superhero, “You made something for spider-man?”</p>
<p>Before Peter had the chance to be modest about his answer Tony interjected, “Yeah Underoos here created like 80% of his tech.”</p>
<p>Flash looked dumbfounded and before he could say anything Julian perked up, “Wow that’s awesome.”</p>
<p>Tony who wanted to show off to them then asked, “Do you guys want to help test his new webs with Peter.”</p>
<p>“Are you-Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean- I mean what if one of em gets hurt?” Peter stuttered out.</p>
<p>“They all signed NDA’s and they know the risks if they get hurt that’s on them.” Tony picked up two vials of web fluid off of his desk and walked to the door with three egear kids and one pouting one behind him. </p>
<p>The five of them walked to a gym-like area where they were standing on the edge of a dropoff with a safety net at the bottom and more ledges spread out on the walls. It was clear that this place was solely used for spider-man to practise swinging from one ledge to another.</p>
<p>“Ok so swinging we have learned by trial and error cannot be done in any loose clothing so if you guys want to have a go you all are going to have to change into some special outfits we have specifically made for this.” Tony briefly explained opening a locker that was to the side and throwing some clothes at the boys. Each got a pair of pants and a shirt, “Pete what happened to the fourth shirt there are only three here?”</p>
<p>Peter thought for a couple minutes before it dawned on him, “Ohh riiight. I may have accidentally made a formula that was too strong and it reached with the shirt and kind of burned it away. Sorry I forgot about that.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok one of you just might have to share a shirt.” Tony just waved his hand signaling that he didn’t really care.</p>
<p>“Nah I’ll just go without a shirt it doesn’t really make a difference.” Peter didn’t feel like putting on a shirt that was full of sweat from another person.</p>
<p>The four boys quickly found a place to change into the clothes that were made almost like a spandex but with more coverage, the shirt was normal t-shirt and the pants were similar to girls leggings.</p>
<p>Tony quickly explained how the web shooters worked and made sure that each kid knew how to use them before he gave each kid his own pair, “Ok so each of you are going to go one at time and pretty much just do whatever you feel is right. If you just want to swing to the other side of the room and back or if you only thing you can reach one ledge that’s fine, but don’t push yourself until you fall. We do have nets up in case you do, but it would be best if you didn’t”</p>
<p>Peter went first and made it to every ledge around the room with ease before he swung around randomly and gracefully landed back at the staring drop. Julian went next and he first slowly swung to the other side of the room before trying for the first ledge. He managed to get on it with only a little struggle before he swung his way back and managed to land on his feet.</p>
<p>"Wow that's a lot harder than it looks." Julian was panting just from the effort it took to do the short swing he did. </p>
<p>Next Mark went and unlike Julian he wasn't the biggest fan of heights, he just went to the other side of the room and back. Mark overestimated how far until he was back at the platform he started on and so he ended up landing on his ass with a thump. He never said anything, he just stuttered and let out a silent scream.</p>
<p>That just left Flash who decided that he was going to try and show off. He tried to go straight to the second platform. He did not make it. He fell straight on his ass on the net at the bottom. He also broke the web shooters on the way down.</p>
<p>“Kid are you alright?” Tony looked over the edge at the kid that didn’t seem to have any injuries. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but how am I supposed to get back up there?” Flash looked around him to see if he could make it out himself.</p>
<p>“Peter will be down there to get you in a second.” Tony gestured for Peter to go, to which PEter just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“No! I don’t need no puny Parker to save me.” Flash snapped.</p>
<p>Tony grabbed Peter;s shoulder to stop him from going, “What did you just call him?”</p>
<p>Flash who had realized that he had indeed just called Peter “puny” in front of Iron Man, “N-n-n-nothing sir.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.” Tony released Peter's shoulder, “Now are you going to let Peter go down there and help you?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” Peter promptly swung down and grabbed Flash and carried him back up to the top.</p>
<p>The two boys were instantly met with a stone cold stare from Tony, “Now Flash that wasn’t so hard now was it.”</p>
<p>“No sir.”</p>
<p>“Next time are you going to be a show off?”</p>
<p>“No sir.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to keep being an asshole towards my son or do I have to get the rest of the avengers?” Peter glowed with pride as he heard the word son.</p>
<p>“You-your son?” FLash questioned.</p>
<p>“Yes he is my kid. I don’t like hearing when someone is a bully towards my kid.” Tony took a step forward towards Flash, “The only reason me and the other avengers haven’t shown up on your doorstep already is because Peter won’t let us. Now I suggest you change your attitude towards the people around before I ignore Peter one day and do just that.”</p>
<p>Flash stood in silence a second, “Ok sir.”</p>
<p>“You have potential son. Don’t waste it by choosing to be an ass, cause trust me a lot of employers aren't going to keep a snotty brat as an employee.” Tony set a hand on the kids shoulder, “I was like that when I was your age too, it made a lot of things hell and it held me back from where I am today.”</p>
<p>After that Tony led the boys out and down the hall into the mini medical room that had first aid for the training rooms. Flash was told to go and scanned for injuries before he left. The scan did come up clean, but Tony couldn’t just send a child home with injuries.</p>
<p>Back at the lab Tony went over and invested himself in the project they were working on and even helped them figure out how to program it like an AI. Overall it was probably going to be a week-long project. By the end of the day when the boys all had to go home there was a good start to the project. Flash had a much better attitude and PEter started to think that this was going to be a really fun project. </p>
<p>“Come on boys I’m driving all of you home.” Tony shouted as he threw coats and bags at all the boys.</p>
<p>“Isn’t Happy going to drive us?” Peter was sure Happy had mentioned that he was driving them back.</p>
<p>“Nah I’m giving him the evening off.” Tony and the boys took the elevator down to the garage before getting into one of Tony’s fancy sleek black cars.</p>
<p>The drive was very silent other than the boys describing how to get to all of their houses. Mark and Julian both lived in the same apartment building so they were dropped off at the same time. Next was Flash's house. As they drove up to Flash’s mansion Tony whistled.</p>
<p>“Nice house kid.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Mr. Stark.” Flash blushed.</p>
<p>FLash front door opened once they were in front of the door and a stiff man stepped out with a serious frown on his face. Tony rolled down the window so he could talk to the man if he had to, but before the man could even approach the car Flash opened the door and dashed inside. The man had grabbed Flash’s upper arm before he got too far and brought him back towards the car.</p>
<p>“Who are you and why the hell did you have my kid?” A harsh voice sounded throughout the car.</p>
<p>“Father I told you I had to work on a school project for science.” Flash pleaded.</p>
<p>“Yeah sorry he was out so late, but he is a brilliant kid and I got carried away working with him in my lab.” Tony was hoping that he could appease the angry man.</p>
<p>“Tony Stark?” The man questioned.</p>
<p>“The one and only.” Tony answered.</p>
<p>“What the hell were you doing around Stark Industries Eugene?” The man grabbed Flash by the ear and brought him close, “I thought I told you to stay away from that sort of science shit. You are going to finish your studies and grow to be a lawyer just like we planned, so stop with all this bullshit of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry father I had a school project and the group I was in had a chance to work on it at SI.” FLash tried to explain. </p>
<p>“It better only be for that. I don’t want you getting your head in the clouds.” Flash’s father sent him inside before turning back to Tony, “You better not be corrupting my child Mr. Stark. I have great plans for him and I do not need some so-called ‘superheros’ messing him up. Once he is done with the project I don’t want him to ever return to your company.” </p>
<p>The man had stood up straight and fixed his overcoat before strutting back inside. Tony rolled up the window before driving back out of the yard and towards Peter’s place.</p>
<p>“Well he sure isn’t a fan of me now is he?” Tony tried to joke away the tension in the car.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know Flash’s parents were like that.” Peter was deep in thought, “How can parents decide what their kids are going to do? Shouldn’t they have a choice?”</p>
<p>“Yes they should, but the world doesn’t always work like it should.” Tony rested one hand on the kids shoulder.</p>
<p>*     *     * <br/>By the end of the next week the boys had finished their projects and they had to say it was working quite well. They had tested it out in a few different places before they handed it in. Their grade was outstandingly an A+. On their final day of cleaning up their project Flash had an almost sad demeanor about him. He had had a much better attitude during the entire week that even extended into school. Everyone had noticed it.</p>
<p>Tony had helped them finish early so he and Peter could have a talk with Flash they had been planning out the entire week. Mark and Julian were taken by Pepper to go and see different labs that they might have interest in should they ever want to come and work here.</p>
<p>Before they had a chance to talk though Flash butted in, “I’m so sorry about what my father said. I didn’t think he would come outside. I didn’t even know that he knew I was gone.”</p>
<p>"It's ok kid we were going to talk to you about that anyways." Flash paled at Tony's words, "you're not in trouble or anything we are just concerned that he is trying to make you do things you don't want to, cause you don't want to be a lawyer do you?" </p>
<p>Flash finally broke, he finally let out what he wanted to in the form of a heartbreaking scream and then sobbing, "no I have no interest in any of that stuff, but he will never let me do anything else."</p>
<p>Peter approached Flash and set a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Why don’t you just do what you want. Sure he would be mad but he would get over it eventually.”</p>
<p>“He’s the one paying for everything. I don’t have any scholarships and he made it plain and clear that I would be cut off if I didn’t do what he wanted.” Flash flopped hopelessly onto the floor, “I’m never going to get to come back here.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t give up hope yet kid,” Tony knelt beside Flash, “your forgetting that heroes exist in this world.”</p>
<p>“How's a hero going to help me,” Flash mumbled, “My father won’t let me talk to you again and Peter isn’t exactly a hero.”</p>
<p>“Oh buddy, that's where you're wrong.” Tony explained, “Hero’s can be deceiving. You never know when you're standing next to one.”</p>
<p>Peter stood up and brought Flash up with him as he jumped up to the ceiling and stuck there, “WHaT!”</p>
<p>“You see Flash, all hero’s are just everyday people.” Peter watched as Flash took in everything he was seeing.</p>
<p>“You’re spider-man aren’t you?” Peter nodded to Flash’s question.</p>
<p>Tony held out a file for Flash to take, “Here this is everything you're going to need to get into the university of your choice. It has a letter of recommendation from me and Pepper Pots. If that doesn’t cover it there is a phone in there. It is one of my old designs and only has one number on it that will contact me and I will pay for it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Mr. Stark.” Flash gently set the file in his bag.</p>
<p>For the rest of the day the three boys ran around SI looking at things they thought would interest them. Mark and Julian learned alot about coding and computer science and even got a few links and phone numbers so they could pursue looking into programs for when they graduate. </p>
<p>At the end of the day when Tony dropped all the kids off at home and as he and Peter watched Flash go into his house they knew they were going to miss his presence in the lab, but little did they know that Flash soon would be back. After he stood up to his father, after he completed his schooling, after he changed his attitude around, after he chose to become his own hero.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>